


Didn't Miss It

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/F, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same thing would happen every lesson, Katherine would masturbate until she came and Elena would have to rush to the toilets to get her own release. However, Katherine's always known about this and decides to have some fun. (AU Katherine and Elena both students in High School).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elena almost groaned when she saw the familiar sight of Katherine dipping her hand down her skirt. It was the same thing every lesson they had together and it was driving Elena crazy. Every time she had to dash off to the toilets and bring herself to the edge, it was almost painful how much Katherine touching herself turned her on. However, today something seemed different. There was ten minutes until the end of the lesson, which confused Elena because she knew it wouldn't take long for Katherine to come, two or three minutes tops. She knew something was definitely going on when she saw Katherine pulling her panties down her thighs out of the corner of her eyes. A moment later Katherine yanked her skirt up, giving Elena a clear view of her pussy, as Elena felt herself flush. She quickly looked away, but Katherine's small moans and loud breathing brought her back. Katherine now had two fingers inside her pussy and Elena could tell she was close from the way her hips were bucking furiously. She came a moment later with a soft cry, her head falling back.

"Mmmm" She moaned blissfully.

By now Elena could feel her panties were wet and looked at the clock to see that they still had six minutes left. She didn't have much time to think about this, because suddenly the white board marker that they had been using for the lesson was pushed onto her chair, as Katherine pulled herself up.

"Oops, sorry" Katherine muttered, as she slipped onto her knees.

Their desks were aligned together, so Katherine was not able to see where she was putting her hand when she reached under Elena's desk. Elena's breath stuttered when Katherine's hand reached her thigh, and she realised that the pen was now in between her thighs. Katherine's hand trailed up Elena's thigh slowly until her hand found the pen. Elena was about to sigh in relief, when instead of pulling the pen away she pushed it forward. The pen firmly pressed itself against Elena's wet panties, then was pushed to the side and went past her panties. She couldn't help but gasp when she felt the object against her slit, as it trailed up and down. Suddenly it was thrusted into her pussy, making Elena let out a low moan. She parted her legs wider, allowing the pen to go deeper into her as Katherine made it thrust faster into her.

"Sorry, it must be stuck...let me just..." Katherine trailed off, as she moved the pen up.

Elena was about to ask her what she was doing when she felt the pen brush against her clit, and couldn't help but let out a sigh. She knew she was close, all she needed was a few touches against her clit, and she'd have a blissful orgasm. Suddenly the pen was removed from her pussy and Katherine was getting to her feet, as the bell rang.

"Got it" Katherine smirked at her, as she walked away.

"Elena? I'd like to leave today" Their teacher announced, seeing as Elena hadn't moved.

"I-I'm just finishing up...I lock the classroom" Elena replied, as the teacher nodded, exiting the room.

Instantly, Elena dipped her hand into her panties and let out a loud moan when she touched her clit.

"Y-yes...oh...oooooh" Elena cried, as she came on her own hand.

When she opened her eyes, still dazed from her orgasm she saw Katherine walking towards her.

"I forgot my book" Katherine smiled sweetly at her, as she reached for her book.

"See you tomorrow" Katherine announced, as she walked out of the room.

"Y-yeah" Elena stuttered, in shock.

She gasped when she realised she still had her hand in her panties...Katherine must have seen mustn't she? She knew what she was doing with that pen?

* * *

Katherine smirked smugly as she walked down the corridor to her next lesson. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.


	2. Vibrator

Elena walked into the classroom, trying to hide the blush on her face as she sat down next to Katherine. Yesterday had been weird. First of all Katherine had not done her usual routine and then she had started fucking her with a freaking pen. If that wasn't bad enough, when Elena had made herself come Katherine had been there watching, she must have put two and two together. The lesson went so much slower than usual and Elena actually found herself looking forward to the sweet torture of seeing Katherine fuck herself. However, halfway through the lesson she felt it, a tiny vibration coming from her pussy...no not her pussy, her panties! When Elena had walked into her bedroom earlier than day she had found a pair of panties placed neatly on her bed, a figured that she must have just forgot she put them there. When she felt the vibrations get stronger, she knew that the panties she was wearing were definitely not hers.

"Are you okay, Elena? You look flushed" Katherine informed her.

"Yeah, I'm f-INE!" Elena squealed, when she felt the vibrations go up a notch.

She squirmed around in her seat, trying to remove the vibrator that was currently thrumming at her entrance, making her wet. However, all she ended up doing was sending the vibrator deeper into her pussy, making her bite her lip. She couldn't remember ever being so wet in her entire life. By now Elena's breathing was getting heavy, occasionally letting out small moans whenever the vibrations went up a notch. She tried once again to get the vibrator away from her dripping pussy but instead dropped the pulsing toy onto her clit, and let out a low moan.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Katherine questioned, as Elena nodded.

The sensations felt ten times stronger now that they were on her clit. She squeezed her thighs together, feeling the vibrator push more firmly onto her wet clit. When the vibrator went up one more notch, Elena was sure it must have been on maximum from the way that she could hear it buzzing inside her. Before she could stop herself, she started bucking her hips trying to get more friction, knowing that she was close to the edge now. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, knowing that a few more thrusts would give her one of the most blissful orgasms she had ever had. Without warning, she suddenly felt someone's hands on either sides of her panties and opened her eyes to see Katherine pulling them down.

"That's where they got to" Katherine smirked.

"Y-you..." Elena trailed off, feeling her orgasm start to fade away.

"C'mon Elena, you're so close, don't stop on my account" Katherine told her.

Elena frowned at Katherine, who simply moved Elena's hips so that she was seated on the edge of her stool, the metal edge touching her dripping pussy.

"I...I can't" Elena insisted.

Katherine simply, gave her lower back a push, pushing Elena's pussy hard onto the metal edge, making the girl cry out. Biting her lip, Elena moved herself so that her clit was touching the edge and gave a hard thrust, feeling herself come over to the stool, letting out a loud moan.

"Am I boring you, Miss Gilbert?" Her teacher inquired.

"...No...no Miss" Elena stuttered, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Have fun walking around school with no panties all day" Katherine whispered in her ear.


End file.
